The Door of Destiny
by XxMoJo88xX
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort has been defeated, and the wizarding world is rejoicing. They thought the danger had passed and they were finally safe. But Harry, Ron and Hermione will soon be tossed once again into a struggle between good and evil. Rated T
1. A New Beginning

**A/N: Hello all. I just recently finished reading the final book in the series, and I love how J.K. Rowling left 19 years to toy around with. I've been thinking about this for a few days, and decided I might as well give it a try to see how it turns out. I'll be changing a few things that happened at the end of the series - one of which you will discover very soon - and I hope to make an interesting story that you will all enjoy. I appreciate reviews!! Feel free to let me know what you think about my story. Thanks for looking in, and I hope to have you reading the whole way through.**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Harry Potter sat alone in the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, his hands clasped together and resting on the wooden table that had been his Godfather's. He was silent, looking into the fireplace and thinking of how hard this day would be - the funeral of Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

It had been a little over a week since Voldemort had been utterly defeated, and Harry had not left Sirius' house since the day after. He was exhausted after a year of journeying the countryside, and his only connection to the outside world was the Floo Network, which Kingsley Shacklebolt had seen fit to reopen for public use.

Each day, Ron's head would appear in the fireplace and the two would talk. Today however, it would be Harry going back to the Burrow.

"Master," said a feeble voice. Harry turned and saw Kreacher entering the room. "Are you sure you would like nothing to eat?"

"No thanks, Kreacher," Harry replied. "I don't have much of an appetite."

"Very well," Kreacher said with a bow. "Should I have dinner prepared for when you return?"

"No," Harry said. "I will be staying with the Weasleys for a few days after the funeral."

"Very well," Kreacher said again with another bow. "Please tell them that…. That Kreacher is sorry… about what happened."

"I will, Kreacher," Harry said with a weak smile. Kreacher was still adapting to being civil, and it was obvious he was struggling with the urge to call the Weasleys "blood traitors" or to say something sarcastic about Lupin's passing. Kreacher was learning, however, and each day was getting a little better. Apparently Hermione was right - all Sirius needed to do was treat the house elf with respect.

Harry's smile faded as Sirius' face floated into his mind once again. It still seemed unfair that his Godfather was taken away from him so soon after they met.

"Will there be anything else?" Kreacher asked.

"No, Kreacher," Harry replied. "You may go."

Harry looked down at the Daily Prophet that Kreacher had set on the table. It was with a slight shock that Harry read the headline on the front page.

**Harry Potter defeats Lord Voldemort**

It was the first time in his life that Harry had seen the name used by the Daily Prophet - the people were finally no longer afraid to say it.

Harry glanced down at the watch Mrs. Weasley had given him the year before. It was time. He stood slowly and approached the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of Floo Powder, he tossed it into the fire and said, quite solemnly, "The Burrow."

"Harry!" he heard as his feet landed softly on the ground. The entire Weasley family was in the sitting room waiting for his arrival. Mrs. Weasely embraced him tightly. "I'm so glad to see you," she said. Her eyes were red.

"Hello everyone," Harry said. He looked around the room and saw more than just the Weasleys looking back at him. Hermione was there, as well as Hagrid, Professor McGonnagal, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks' mother and baby, Teddy Lupin, several members of Dumbledore's Army and, to Harry's shock, the Malfoys. His eyes fell on Draco, who looked away when he met Harry's gaze. Harry then looked to Lucius and Narcissa, who looked back at him not with anger or hatered, but with gratitude and respect.

"Alrigh' Harry?" Hagrid said.

"I'm okay, Hagrid," Harry replied, finally looking away from the Malfoy family. "Still tired, but I'm okay."

"That's good, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "But I told you you are more than welcome to stay here with us - there's no need to stay cooped up in that place alone."

"I wanted to be alone for a while," Harry said with a shrug. "Besides, Kreacher has been keeping me company. He sends his condolences, by the way."

"He WHAT?" said George incredulously.

"Long story," Hermione said.

"Yeah, he's not that bad once you get used to him," Ron chimed in. "We stayed at Grimmauld Place for a few weeks and he was great."

"Never woulda guessed," George said, shaking his head.

"Hello, Harry," said a soft voice to his right. He turned and saw Ginny standing near him, a weak smile on her face. His heart ached when he thought of what she must be feeling. She looked down at her feet and quickly wiped away the tears she had hoped wouldn't come in front of him.

"Ginny," Harry said quietly. He reached out and pulled her close to him. Her body shook slightly as she began to sob into his chest. Mrs. Weasley was also crying somewhere behind Harry. The room fell painfully quiet.

"It's time," Mr. Weasley said from the back of the room. His voice reverberated off the walls of the Burrow. He approached a small stone Pillar in the middle of the room and touched it, beckoning for the others to do the same. It was a portkey. Harry felt a tug behind his navel and felt himself falling once more through space and time. Again, his feet landed softly , this time on a grassy surface. He looked around at the others and then turned to take in his surroundings. They were at Hogwarts, near the tomb of Albus Dumbledore.

"We thought they should be buried here," Mr. Weasley said, answering Harry's questioning look. "They gave their lives defending this place."

Sure enough, three more tombs had been erected near his former headmaster's. Harry looked back at the school and memories of that night a week ago flooded back to him… the screams of mourning, of pain and death. There were still large sections of the school that were laying in ruins on the ground allowing those outside to see deep within the castle. It was as if the school itself was another of his close friends that had been lost in the battle.

"Alright," said a voice from the front of the crowd. It was the same man who had spoken at Dumbledore's funeral, and at Bill and Fleur's wedding. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said. But as he said it, a low rumbling of footsteps caused everyone to turn. Pouring in from Hogsmeade were hundreds of people, who had come to offer their condolences. Another set of rumbling footsteps could be heard coming from the school - the house elves had set aside their work to come as well. The ghosts were also following closely behind. Out of the Forbidden Forest came Firenze and several centaurs.

"My word," Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Blimey," Harry heard someone say. He turned and saw Seamus Finnagan's jaw slightly ajar. Finally, the footsteps faded, and all was silent once more.

"Usually, it is I who speak at times like these," the old man said from behind his podium. "But today, someone has requested to speak in my stead. Harry Potter, if you will."

Hundreds of heads turned in Harry's direction, and those around him parted to let him pass. He turned and saw the funeral goers looking at him expectantly.

George Weasley sat in the far right seat in the front row. The chair to his immediate left was empty, for it was right where his twin would usually be, George was looking at the tomb in which his brother would be burried. Harry knew that inside the tomb, Fred was laying with a slight grin on his face - proof that his final moment had been a happy one.

He saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley huddled together, crying and trying to comfort each other. He saw Ron and Ginny sitting nearby, Ron's face ghostly pale and Ginny's eyes puffy and red. He saw Percy sitting with his head in his hands, ashamed that he had missed out on the last few years of his brother's life. Bill and Charlie were sitting behind their parents, looking somber. He saw Mrs. Tonks crying nearby, rocking baby Teddy as he slept in her arms.

"Hello, everyone," Harry said quietly. "We are here today because three brave people gave their lives to defeat Lord Voldemort. They all gave their lives supporting me and for that, I will never be able to properly show my gratitude." He fell quiet for a moment as Mrs. Weasley couldn't contain a particularly loud sob.

"To the Weasley Family… You have treated me like one of your own for seven years now, and I feel your pain. I feel like I have lost a brother whom I have known my entire life. What your son and brother did for me last week means more than you know. He gave his life supporting me - supporting what I had known would come since I turned eleven. I know what you are feeling right now; I felt the same way when I lost my Godfather, Sirius Black." Harry paused for a moment, remembering the night he met Sirius, and the night he watched him die. "You should be proud of the way Fred died."

The entire Weasley family now broke down, none so much as George. Harry looked over at him sadly.

"Fred was your other half," Harry said. "I know you must be feeling like a part of you is gone forever now that your twin is no longer here. But what you must know is that he is not truly gone. You will see him again - he'll be waiting for you, George," Harry said.

"How do you know?" George said wetly. He wiped his eyes and looked up at Harry.

"I died last week," Harry said quietly. The entire crowd was now paying rapt attention. "Voldemort used the killing curse on me, and I passed out of mind and body. I saw and spoke to Dumbledore. There IS something on the other side - something waiting for us when it is time for us to move on. Fred will be there when it is your time to join him. He's probably watching you right now - you just have to open your heart to him."

"Thank you, Harry," George said, wiping the tears away again.

"To Mrs. Tonks," Harry began. "Tonks and Lupin also gave their lives for our cause. They sacrificed themselves to give their child a better world and you, too, should be proud. Lupin named me the Godfather of Teddy, and I will treat him the same way Sirius treated me - with love, always willing to offer a helping hand."

Harry fell silent once again, and this time did not speak for several long moments. It had all hit him at once… the loss of his parents, of Sirius... and Dumbledore… Now Fred Weasley and Professor Lupin and Tonks. They were all gone… Every one of them had given their lives so he, Harry, could live. His eyes began to burn and his throat tightened up.

"The people we are mourning today died for me, for all of us," Harry said, now fighting back tears. "They fought with us to defeat Voldemort forever. Because of their sacrifice, we have won. Voldemort is dead, and the world we live in is better for it. The world we live in is a better place because Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks stood shoulder to shoulder against evil."

Harry stood up straight and looked at the sea of mourners in front of him.

"Remember their sacrifice," He said strongly. He stepped down from the podium and immediately felt himself being pulled into an embrace from the entire Weasley Family.

They ate in the Great Hall of Hogwarts that night. The four long house tables had been removed and replaced with one round table that seated Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and the entire Weasley family. Mrs. Tonks wished to stay, but knew that if Teddy wasn't in bed by a certain time it would be impossible to get him to sleep. The diners were quiet at first, until Harry raised his glass of butterbeer to toast the departed. After the toast, the grief that had enveloped them for a week seemed to evaporate - they were still saddened by their loss, of course, but Harry's speech had given them the strength to move forward.

'Well, what's next?" Hagrid said gruffly. "I mean fer you, three." He looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione and Ron shrugged.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. He had never really given any thought to what would happen if Voldemort were defeated. The thought of becoming an Auror, as he had dreamed of a few years before, seemed so distant that he no longer had a desire to do it.

"Well," McGonagall said quietly. "Professor Dumbledore sent me an owl the night before he died. He told me to give it to you if you managed to defeat Voldemort." She pulled a letter out of her robe and slid it across the table to Harry. He opened it and immediately recognized Dumbledore's elegant looping handwriting. Ron and Hermione were sitting on each side of him and the three read it together.

_Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione,_

_If you are reading this, it means your journey was a success. Voldemort has been defeated. It would have taken courage, intelligence and loyalty to complete the mission I gave you - which is proof that the three of you have succeeded. Harry with your unyielding courage… Hermione with your infallible intelligence, and Ron with your perpetual loyalty to your friends… You three would have had to rely on each other, proving that your friendship is true, or you would not be reading this letter._

_The three of you gave up your seventh and final year at Hogwarts to search for and destroy the Horcruxes, and it would seem only fair that you be extended the option to return this year to finish your schooling. I know that you must be exhausted after your journey, for it would not have been an easy one. But I hope that you will consider the offer. An Education is a wonderful thing, and I would feel wholly responsible if you did not finish at Hogwarts._

_You three have earned my utmost respect, and I can safely write that it was an honor to be the headmaster of three people so determined and loyal. May you have good fortune all the rest of your days._

_Yours Truly, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry folded up the letter and returned it to the table.

"Well?" Mrs. Weasley said. "What did it say?"

"He offered to let us go back for our seventh year," Harry said.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Great man, Dumbledore."

"Well, yeh are comin' back, aren' yeh?" Hagrid said. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was smiling, and Ron was nodding enthusiastically. He then looked across the table to Ginny, who was looking hopeful.

"Of course," Harry said with a smile. Ginny smiled as well.

"That's great!" Hagrid bellowed, thumping the table.

"Excellent," McGonagall said with an approving smile. "I would offer to allow you to stay here over the summer, but the castle is in no shape. It seems Voldemort's followers were more intent on destroying the castle than anything."

"No trouble, Minerva," Mrs. Weasley said with a wave of her hand. "They'll be staying with us."

The door to the Great Hall opened slowly, and everyone turned to see who was entering. Harry rose immediately to his feet to help the injured man. Severus Snape had collapsed to the floor, too weak to go any further.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

"Get Madam Pomfrey," Professor McGonagall said to George Weasley. George turned and hurried off toward the hospital wing.

"He's dead…" Ron said quietly. "We saw him."

McGonagall knelt down beside Snape and examined the two large wounds on his neck. They were closed now, but just barely - fresh blood was smeared on the side of Snape's face and down the front of his robes. Harry stood still and saw Snape's chest moving slowly.

"He's alive," McGonagall said. "My word, he's alive."

"We saw him die," Ron repeated.

"Obviously you didn't," McGonagall said.

"No, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, shaking her head and looking down at Snape with fear in her eyes. "We saw Voldemort's snake bite into his neck. We saw Professor Snape breathe his last breath."

Harry was still kneeling beside Snape, though he didn't know why. Perhaps it was because he knew the truth behind Snape's relationship with his mother. Perhaps it was because Snape had done whatever it took to try and save Lily Potter. He now felt obligated to return the favor.

"Fawkes!" Harry shouted. Immediately, the song of the phoenix could be heard from the grounds outside. The bird flew through the open door and landed gracefully beside Harry. "Hello, Fawkes," Harry said with a smile. Fawkes screeched loudly and flapped his wings. "Snape needs your help." The bird titled his head slightly and blinked, allowing a single tear to fall onto Snape's neck. It was followed by another, and a third, until finally the wound had closed.

"Hagrid," Harry said quickly, turning to look at the half giant.

"I don' know, Harry," Hagrid said, shaking his head. "A snake like You-Know-Who's might have had incurable venom. 'Sides, Snape 'as been alone fer a week."

Harry turned back to Snape, disheartened to see that his old potions master had not moved. Madam Pomfrey arrived at last, gave a little cry, and hurried to Snape's side.

"The phoenix tears may have saved him," she said after a quick inspection. "We will not know for sure for some time. Mr. Weasley, get Professor Sprout and tell her to meet me in the Hospital Wing."

"Which Mr. Weasley?" said all of the Weasley males at once. They looked to one another, and Percy turned and left the great hall.

"Come, Minerva, help me move him," Madam Pomfrey said. Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and conjured a gurney, lifted Snape onto it, and proceeded to guide him to the hospital wing. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed closely behind. It wasn't an easy journey, as several sections of the corridors were collapsed or simply blown apart. Several times they had to take a detour or try to conjure a bridge. Finally, they arrived.

"How long until he is able to talk?" Harry asked.

"I cannot say for sure," Madam Pomfrey said. "This is a very serious wound. That he survived this long is quite an accomplishment."

Suddenly, Snape's eyes shot open.

"Is there still time?" He said quickly, looking at Harry. "When is he coming? How much time do we have?"

"Voldemort is dead," Harry said.

"What?" Snape replied, wide-eyed.

"Harry killed him," Ron answered. "A week ago."

"A week…" Snape's eyes unfocused and he began mumbling under his breath. "A week," he said again. Harry had thought that Snape was falling back to unconsciousness when Severus' head jerked up again. "And the Deathly Hallows?"

"The what?" Professor McGonagall said.

"The Hallows," Snape said quickly to Harry. "What of the Hallows?"

"The Cloak and wand are safe," Harry said. "The stone is gone."

"Gone," Snape repeated.

"What is he talking about?" Professor McGonagall said. "The Deathly Hallows are a fairy tale."

"No, they're real," Harry said.

"No! You mustn't!" Snape shouted. "Leave her alone, my Lord, Please! Not Lily Potter!"

"He's delirious," Madam Pomfrey said, leaning over Snape and pouring a potion in his mouth. Immediately, Snape fell into a deep sleep. "He will survive, but I do not know how long it will be before he recovers completely. Hopefully Professor Sprout has a salve that will help that wound heal completely."

"Come, you four," Professor McGonagall said. "Back to the great hall."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke staring at the familiar sight of Ron's ceiling. He sat up slowly and looked around. Ron was already awake and sitting against his headboard. It had been two weeks since Snape's return to Hogwarts, but every morning came with renewed discussions about what had happened.

"We did see Snape die, right?" Ron said weakly. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked over at Harry. "I'm not losing it, am I?"

"No Ron, you're not losing it," Harry said. "He was dead."

"Then how do you explain it?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered truthfully. "Maybe he'll be able to talk by the time we go back to Hogwarts."

"You really think he'll be out of it for that long?" Ron said.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey seemed to think it was a real possibility," Harry said. "She's right most of the time."

There was a knock at the door, and Hermione and Ginny came in.

"Good morning, you two," Hermione said. She was carrying a plate of toast.

"Good morning," Harry and Ron said together as they reached out for a piece. Harry looked at Ginny and felt that familiar flutter in his stomach - the same feeling he got every time he thought of her. He smiled at her, and she returned a smile of her own and sat at the foot of his bed.

"We're going to Diagon Alley today," Hermione said. "Won't it be wonderful?"

"Considering the last time we were there we were fleeing Death Eaters on the back of a blind dragon, this visit should be a pleasure cruise," Ron said. Everyone laughed.

"Speak for yourself," Harry said. "Today will be the first time I've really gone out in public since that night."

"Harry, you're a hero," Ginny said reassuringly. "The people are going to love you. I would probably be jealous under different circumstances." Again, the four of them laughed.

"Come on, you lot!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from downstairs. "Time to get ready!"

"Right," Ron said. He and Harry stood up and looked at Ginny and Hermione expectantly. "Well?"

"What?" Hermione said, looking intently at Ron.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" Ron said. "We've got to change!"

"Oh! Right!" Hermione and Ginny said, jumping to their feet and looking uncomfortable. They hurried out of the room knocking over the plate of toast in their haste.

"Mental," Ron said, shaking his head, though he secretly wished Hermione had stayed. Then he thought of Ginny being in the room, and a shudder brought him back to himself. Maybe HE was mental.

In a few moments, Harry and Ron had gone down the stairs and joined the others near the fireplace.

"You three are of age," Mrs. Weasley said, pointing to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "So I'm allowing you to go on your own. I'm placing Ginny under your supervision."

"That won't be a problem," Harry said. "Ginny and I are kind of… you know… an item," Harry said quickly. He thought saying it as fast as possible would make it easier.

"That's good dear," Mrs. Weasley said absently. "Ron just make sure that she----"

"Here it comes," Ron said, covering his ears.

"That's FANTASTIC!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Wait until your father hears. He's going to be so happy! You're a handsome pair. All we need now is a wedding like Bill and Fleur's. That was so beautiful, wasn't it?"

"Alright mum," Ginny said, her face turning color to match her hair.

"Oh, alright," Mrs. Weasley said, slightly annoyed that she wasn't allowed to continue doting on the pair. "Hermione and Ginny, you two go first," Mrs. Weasley said. The two girls grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, tossed it in the flames, and yelled "Diagon Alley!"

"Now you George," Mrs. Weasley said quietly. Ever since Fred died, she had talked to George differently than ever before. No longer would she get her twins mixed up. George disappeared in the flames, and then she turned to Harry and Ron. "You two next." Harry stepped forward and grabbed a handful of his own at the same time as Ron.

"Diagon Alley!" Ron shouted, dropping his handful and stepping in. Harry did the same right behind him. He landed in the Leaky Cauldron and immediately had to cover his ears over the tumultuous uproar. There were people applauding everywhere, cheering his name and reaching out to touch The Boy Who Lived.

"Way to go, Potter!" shouted Tom, the Barman. "Knew you had it in you!"

"Well done, my boy," said the weak voice of Ollivander the wand maker. "Well done."

"Thank you, Harry Potter!" shouted a small frail witch.

Harry felt hands thumping him on the back and the applause grew in intensity as he walked into the tavern. He looked around for Ron, Hermione and Ginny, but the crowd around him blocked his view. Harry waved at the people and smiled weakly, fighting his way through the room to the back door.

"All righ', All righ," came a familiar gruff voice. Hagrid towered over the people in the tavern. He scooped down and grabbed Harry by the scruff of his shirt. He carried him over the heads of everyone in the room and set him down gently in the alley behind the tavern.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry said. He looked around and found Ron, Hermione and Ginny looking at him.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Ginny said with a smile. Harry reached down and grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Not bad at all."

"Guess what, Harry…" Hagrid reached into his heavy coat and pulled out the familiar pink umbrella. "Kingsley has reinstated my permission ter use a wand," Hagrid said beaming. "Fer services rendered fer the good of all witches and wizards."

"That's great!" Harry said with a smile. "Shacklebolt sure has made some changes in just a few weeks."

"Fer the better, o' course," Hagrid said as he tapped the stones in the correct order.. "Kingsley's shaping up to be a fine Minister."

"Any word from Snape?" Harry asked.

"No," Hagrid answered. "He's still in Pomfrey's."

"No improvement at all?" Hermione asked.

"Not much. He mumbles ter himself every now an' then, but nothing too drastic."

The familiar archway began to form in front of them, and another blast of applause met Harry's ears. The shoppers and merchants cheered and called out his name with more enthusiasm than the fans Harry remembered from the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago.

"Not again," Ginny said with a sigh.

"Harry Potter, you've saved us all!"

"Thank you!"

"Long live The Boy Who… well… Lived!"

Harry was beginning to see just how hard this shopping trip might be. He looked around the crowd and smiled at them all, beckoning for them to fall silent. They obeyed almost immediately.

"I thank you all for your warm welcome," Harry said. "Please, carry on with your shopping. Enjoy your freedom, and allow me to enjoy some of mine."

Most in the crowd laughed at the last part and obliged, returning to their shopping and allowing Harry to do his own. Some, however, stayed. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood surged forward carrying teetering stacks of school supplies.

"Were you invited back too?" Neville asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Ron answered.

"McGonagall sent Neville a letter - told him that he missed his seventh year because of the Carrows and should be allowed to do it again," Luna said. "My father is fine, by the way… Off hunting the Crumple Horned Snorkack again. I hope he finds it this time."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but a poke to the ribs from Ron made her close it again. Another familiar face emerged from the crowd. Draco Malfoy.

"Right," Hagrid said quickly. "I'll see you lot later."

"Hello, Potter," Malfoy said quietly.

"Malfoy," Harry said with a nod.

"I just wanted to say…" Malfoy paused and looked down at his feet. "I just--"

"Don't worry about it," Harry interrupted.

"No, Potter," Draco said, "I have to say this." He looked back up from his feet into Harry's emerald green eyes. "Thank you. You saved my life."

"You're welcome," Harry replied.

"And you two as well," Malfoy said, nodding to Ron and Hermione. They nodded in return, but didn't say anything.

"So are you coming back this year, too?" Harry asked Malfoy.

"Yes," he said. "My mum wants me to stay with her, but my father refused to hold me out for another year."

"How are your parents doing?" Harry asked. He could feel the amazement emanating off his two friends.

"Good," Malfoy said. "Voldemort tortured them severely when you got away from our house, but they…"

"They thought of nothing but you, Draco," Harry said. It was the first time in their years of rivalry that he had addressed the Slytherin by his first name. "When Voldemort was on the verge of killing me, your mother saved my life in exchange for information about your safety. Their heart was with you in the end, not with Voldemort."

Malfoy wiped his eye quickly and nodded. He waved at Harry and hurried off down the road without another word.

"Well, let's go," Harry said quietly.

"Have you heard who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?" Neville said excitedly.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Aberforth Dumbledore."

"Really?" Harry said.

"Yes. Professor McGonagall hired him a few weeks ago."

"What about his tavern in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Luna answered. "But Aberforth seemed rather happy to accept McGonagall's offer."

Harry thought about what it would be like sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It felt as though he had enough experience in that field to last him a lifetime. He wondered what Aberforth could possibly teach him.

"Harry," Ginny said quietly, tugging on his sleeve. He turned to see where she was pointing. Eeylops Owl Emporium. Sitting in the window was a beautiful Snowy Owl perched, looking at him intently. He turned and walked up to the glass, staring at the owl. It had large round eyes, amber in color. They reminded Harry of….

"Come on," Harry said. He turned and headed towards the shop door.

"Oi!" Ron shouted. "We'll meet you at Florean's - it looks like it's open again!"

"Alright," Harry answered. He and Ginny entered the store and went straight to the shopkeeper to buy the owl.

"What are you going to call him?" Ginny asked, stroking the owl's feathers gently.

"Moony," Harry said, gesturing to the owl's eyes.

"I like it," Ginny said with a smile. The owl hooted appreciatively.

"Alright then, Moony," Harry said with a smile. "I'll meet you back at the Burrow." The Owl hooted again and immediately took off into the sapphire sky.

"To Florean's then?" Ginny asked.

"No, Harry said quickly. "No, not yet." He hadn't been alone with Ginny in such a long time - he wasn't ready to rejoin the others. He could feel her hand tighten around his, happy as well to have these few moments together.

"Everything is changing," Ginny said. "Voldemort's reign over the people is ending,"

"I'm happy that chapter of my life is over," Harry said. "I'm ready to move on." He looked at Ginny and smiled, but she didn't return it.

"Harry, that chapter of your life will never truly be over," she said. "It is who you are. Your entire life has revolved around Voldemort, and it will continue to be that way even after he is gone."

"The Boy Who Lived!" someone shouted off to their right. It was then that Harry knew that Ginny was right. No matter how much he wanted to leave this part of his life behind him, he would constantly be reminded of the war against Voldemort.

"You don't have to close one chapter to begin another," Ginny said. "Besides, it's in that chapter that I fell in love with you." The fluttering feeling returned once again.

"I love you too, Gin," Harry said. He turned and looked her in the eyes. It was as if the beauty of the world was held in those two beautiful eyes. Harry found it hard to look away as her face came closer and closer. Their lips touched, and both their eyes automatically closed as they melted into each others' embrace.

"Long Live the Boy Who….. Wow, look at him go!"

Harry barely heard the impressed passer by, so intent was he on the one person he loved. For what seemed like hours that passed too fast, Harry and Ginny were lost in each other. Finally, they separated, interlocked fingers, and continued up the winding road towards Florean Fortescue's.

The four friends parted ways with Neville and Luna after enjoying a delicious ice cream, and set out to finish their shopping. They had all their books, new robes, money from Gringotts (whose Goblins were not particularly pleased to see the three that had nearly demolished their bank), and were about to make their way back to the Burrow when George called out to them from the doorway of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Hey, don't think you can go home without stopping here," George said with a forced smile. "Fred and I invented something you've got to see."

The group turned into the empty shop (only empty because it was closed) and followed George to the back room. There, sitting on a crate, was an ordinary speaker. It jerked visibly when Harry entered the room.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"We invented it when Voldemort was still alive," George said. "It's a kind of radio - we could hear what Voldemort was saying to some of his death eaters."

"You mean you were listening to Voldemort giving out orders?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes. This is where we got most of our information for _Potterwatch_."

"How did you make this?" Harry asked, looking at the speaker, amazed.

"Long story, very complicated," George said. "Just be satisfied that it actually works."

"Well what does it do now?" Hermione asked. "Voldemort is dead, so you can't really listen to him anymore, can you?"

"No, I can't," George said. "But I can still hear some of his death eaters. Watch." George aimed the wand at the speaker, and the voice of Severus Snape could be heard.

"Dark Lord cannot be dead…" Snape said. "Hallows…. Exist… must… save Lily."

"What is this?" Harry asked. "When did he say that?"

"It only transmits live," George said. "He's saying this right now."

"Surely he's still delirious," Hermione said. "We know both Voldemort and Harry's mother are dead."

"Must…," Snape said again. "Must… get Hallows."

"What does he want with the Deathly Hallows?" Ron said.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said, shaking his head. "The Resurrection Stone is gone, and the Wand and Cloak are safe. He will not be able to get all three of them."

"But still," Hermione said. "The fact that he is thinking about going to search for the Deathly Hallows isn't good, Harry."

"All I have to say is you lot better watch yourself when you're with Snape," George said. "He might not be safe if he tries to take the wand from you."

"Have you heard any other Death Eaters come out of this thing?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes I can hear Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy," George said. "Nothing sinister though."

"Is that all?" Harry said.

"Well…" George said quietly. "No." He waved his wand quickly at the speaker and another voice came through.

"Alive," it gasped. "I'm alive…" Harry knew the voice, but it was so quiet that he couldn't be sure of its owner.

"One of the Death Eaters we thought was dead is alive," Harry said quietly. "But who?"

"I don't know," George shrugged. "I'm not even sure if it's a man or a woman on the other end."

"This is amazing, George," Harry said. "You and Fred truly are brilliant."

The room was silent for a moment. Harry had just used Fred in the present tense, and it reminded them all painfully that he was gone.

"Anyways," George said, clearing his throat. "I've been sending word to Kingsley Shacklebolt whenever I hear something useful. Word is he's rounding up the rest of Voldemort's supporters."

"Fantastic," Harry said.

"I'll send word to you if I hear your name come up again," George said. "Now, you lot better get home. Mum will flip if Ginny gets back after dark."

The four left George alone in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and returned to the Leaky Cauldron. It had been just a month since Harry had defeated Voldemort, and already his head was swimming with more questions. What did Snape want with the Deathly Hallows? Who was the Death Eater they heard? It wasn't until he felt Ginny's hand slide into his that he was brought back to his surroundings. "The Burrow!" he shouted. He felt his world spinning and once again landed in the Weasley's sitting room with a soft thump.


	3. Going Home

**Chapter 3: Going Home**

The next few weeks went by very quickly, and before Harry knew it they would be on the Hogwarts Express the next day. As usual, Mrs. Weasley had prepared a going-away feast.

"Are you all packed and ready go to?" she asked as she spooned a large portion of mashed potatoes onto Harry's plate.

"Yes," Ron answered.

"Good," Mrs. Weasley said, using her wand to make a leg of lamb fly to join Harry's potatoes. "We're going to leave a little early tomorrow. I expect we shouldn't have too much trouble getting going in the morning, as it's just the four of you this year."

"How will we be getting there?" Harry asked.

"We'll be apparating," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll be taking Ginny by Side-Along Apparition, and you two will do the same with Hermione."

"I still wish Harry and I could do it ourselves," Ron said gloomily, poking at his lamb with his fork.

"You two would have been able to take the test over the summer, but there's just been so much going on." Mr. Weasley said. "The Ministry is still rebuilding and there is no one to administer the test. Perhaps you can take the test after this year."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said gloomily.

"Come off it, Ron," Hermione said. "It's not like you can apparate at Hogwarts anyways."

"Anyways," Percy said, "the Ministry is going to be in a right state for some time. Sure, Kingsley is getting it going in the right direction, but Voldemort really fouled things up in the short time he had control."

"We'll be working overtime for quite a while to be sure," Mr. Weasley said with a sigh.

"It's getting late," Mrs. Weasley said sharply as everyone finished their dessert. "Up to bed with you."

Harry was just about to stand when an owl flew through the kitchen window and landed on his plate. Harry removed the letter, allowed the owl to eat some of the lamb leg and drink some of his pumpkin juice, and opened it quickly as the owl flew back out the window. It was from George, and it was written hastily.

Harry,

Snape has disappeared from Hogwarts. Be on your guard.

George

Harry read it aloud and looked up to see the others sitting quite still. They were silent for several moments, taking in what the letter meant. The silence was broken, however, when another owl flew through the window and landed exactly where the first owl had. He opened this one immediately.

Harry,

Earlier today we received word that the Dursleys' hiding place had been found. We made an attempt to move them quickly and discreetly, but when we arrived at their location we regrettably found that we were too late. We offer our deepest condolences, and will be investigating how word of the location was leaked. Expect an owl as soon as we learn more.

Yours Truly,

Kingsley Shacklebolt, interim Minister of Magic

"My word," Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

"Why weren't the Dursleys being guarded?" Mr. Weasley said furiously, pounding the table with his fist. "Molly, I'm sorry - I must go in and speak with Kingsley personally." 

"I'm going too," Percy said, standing and following his father to the coat rack.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione said in barely more than a whisper.

Harry reread the short letter two more times before allowing it to fall from his hand and land silently on the floor. He couldn't explain it. Every moment he had spent with the Dursleys had been utterly miserable. He had always wished to be away from them forever, but now that it was a reality he couldn't help but feel a hollowness… a sadness that he couldn't explain.

"It's my fault," Harry said quietly. He rested his head in his hands. "They wanted nothing to do with this… nothing to do with me… and it is because of me that they were killed."

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "It's not your-"

"Why does death seem to follow me at every turn?" Harry shouted. He pushed himself away from the table and stood up quickly, causing his chair to topple over. "My parents… Sirius… Dumbledore… Mad-Eye… Dobby… Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and now the Dursleys… They all died simply because they knew me!"

"Harry," Hermione said weakly. "They all died because they believed in you, like you said at the funeral."

"Why?" Harry shouted again. He pounded the table with a closed fist, causing the plates to rattle and the goblets to teeter dangerously. "Why is it that everyone that gets close to me dies?" He turned and went up the stairs without another word.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke before the sun had pushed its way over the hills that surrounded Ottery St. Catchpole. He sat in his bed for some time, thinking long and hard about Snape's disappearance and whether or not it had anything to do with the Dursleys' death. He stood up and walked to the window, where Moony's cage was open and empty. He raised the latch on the window and pushed it open gently just in time for his new owl to soar through.

"Hey there, Moony," Harry said as he stroked the Snowy Owl's feathers. Moony nipped at his finger affectionately and turned to drink from his bowl. "Good hunting last night?"

Moony let out a small hoot before returning to his water.

"Good," Harry said with a smile. He looked from the owl to the eastern horizon and watched as the sun rose, casting an orange-ish pink glow on the village. For what seemed like days, he sat there lost in thought, until stirring several floors below told him Mrs. Weasley was awake.

He went downstairs and Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed shortly after, lured by the smell of breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry," Ginny said apprehensively before sitting down beside him. She obviously remembered his outburst the night before.

"Good morning," Harry said with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Better," Harry lied. He didn't feel better at all - a wave of guilt had crashed over him the night before, and he found himself drowning in it still.

"That's good," Mrs. Weasley said. The five of them ate in silence before going upstairs to get their things. They met in the sitting room, trunks in their hands. Mrs. Weasley took Ginny's hand, and Harry and Ron placed theirs on Hermione's shoulders. They all spun around and in an instant, felt themselves landing.

"Where are we?" Ron said, looking around. They were in a narrow alley, trash strewn on the ground beneath their feet.

"Across the street from King's Cross," Mrs. Weasley said. "We couldn't really pop up in the middle of the station - it would have scared the Muggles out of their minds. Let's go."

Mrs. Weasley walked out of the alley, and the others followed. Harry looked at this watch and saw that it was quarter until 11:00. There was plenty of time. Mrs. Weasley rested her hand on Ginny's shoulder and without hesitating at all, walked straight through the pillar that separated platforms nine and ten. Ron and Hermione followed, hands clasped, and Harry followed alone.

He came through to Nine and Three Quarters to another wave of applause and cheers. Ginny fell back and slipped her hand into Harry's. She looked up at him with a smile, and the two walked towards the train together.

"Way to go, Harry!" someone shouted. Harry waved feebly and continued to push his way through the crowd.

"You're the best!" someone else chimed in.

"We all believed in you!" said another voice, much more familiar than the others. Harry turned to see Cho Chang, her little brother beside her.

"Alright you four," Mrs. Weasley said, rounding on them. "Have a good year, and take advantage of what Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore have given you."

"We will, mum," Ron said.

"And BEHAVE," Mrs. Weasley said, her nostrils flaring. Apparently, the news that the four of them were actually two couples had heightened her suspicion of the teenagers. "I know what it is like to be your age… raging hormones and the like…"

"Mum," Ginny said irritably. "Stop."

"I'm just saying," Mrs. Weasley said as she put her hands on her hips, "Don't do anything your father and I did in school."

"MOM!" Ron shouted, covering his ears. He nudged Hermione towards the train and followed her quickly, still trying to cover both ears with just one free arm. Harry and Ginny followed just as the train began to move.

"Have a good year!" Mrs. Weasley said again, waving as the train pulled out of the station.

"We will, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione shouted, waving out the door. She turned and joined the others, finding a compartment easily. They poked their heads out the window to wave again, but Mrs. Weasley had already disappeared.

"That woman," Ron said, shaking his head.

"What?" Hermione said. "It's nothing we haven't…" She stopped quickly, her face turning scarlet. Harry looked at Ron only to see him looking rather intently out the window - his face was also red.

"Anyways," Ron said finally, clearing his throat. The train was slowly picking up speed, and the four of them were settling in for the long journey back to school. "What do you reckon Snape's up to?"

"I don't know," Harry replied darkly, shaking his head.

"You don't think he had anything to do with what happened to your family, do you?" Hermione asked.

"He might have," Harry said. "Sure, he had done nothing but protect me ever since I first went to Hogwarts… but there is no doubt in my mind that he's always hated me. The only reason he looked out for me is because he was in love with my mother."

"But why would he want to kill the Dursleys?" Ginny asked.

"To find Harry, I reckon," Ron answered. "I bet he thought they knew where he was."

"He knows I spend almost every moment away from Hogwarts with you and your family," Harry said. "He knew where to find me. If he wanted me, he wouldn't have had too much trouble."

"What does this all mean?" Hermione said quietly, looking past Ron out the window.

"I have a feeling we'll find out before this school year is over," Harry said. "I was hoping this would be the first year that we could relax and do nothing but schoolwork... it seems that won't be the case."

The train continued north. A few hours had passed since they left King's Cross Station, and the compartment door opened suddenly to reveal the witch that pulled the trolley. They bought a bit of everything and even allowed themselves to play a few games of Exploding Snap as the sun began to set. Suddenly, the compartment door opened again, and Malfoy and Goyle stood in the doorway.

"Bet you enjoyed that little crowd back at the station, didn't you Potter?" Malfoy said. "The Famous Harry Potter, always in the spotlight."

"Excuse me?" Harry said. He was honestly shocked by Malfoy's attitude, remembering their last meeting in Diagon Alley.

"You heard me." Malfoy said. "Or are you too stupid to comprehend what I said?" Goyle laughed stupidly.

"Remember, Malfoy, that if it wasn't for Harry you'd be dead," Hermione said. "And you as well, Goyle."

"Yeah, and I'm sure you're going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life," Malfoy said. "What, does this make me your slave, Potter?" Harry stood up and turned to face Malfoy.

"Malfoy, I won't hold anything over your head," Harry said. "But I know that despite your little attitude today, you will always remember what happened. Perhaps that's what's wrong... I saved you."

"I'd rather be dead than in your debt," Malfoy said through clenched teeth.

"That can be arranged," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione rached out her arm and pulled Ron back.

"I bet you expected this year to be all rainbows and butterflies," Malfoy said. "Don't be so sure. I heard about your muggle family... they won't be the last."

And with that, Malfoy closed the compartment door with a snap.

"What in the hell was _that_ all about?" Ron said. "I thought you were his new best friend since you saved his life and everything."

"My father saved Snape's life when they were in school together, and Snape hated him for it," Harry said, sitting back down beside Ginny. "I guess that is how it will be between Malfoy and I."

"We're almost there," Hermione said, looking out the window and noticing the sun had set. "We better get changed." They turned their backs on each other, the girls on one side of the compartment and Harry and Ron on the other, and changed hastily.

"Are you decent?" Ron asked nervously, peeking over his shoulder before hearing an answer.

"Yes," Hermione said. They turned just as the train came to a halt in Hogsmeade station. Looking out the window, Harry saw a fully restored Hogwarts on the cliff overlooking the lake. His heart swelled. He was home.

* * *

The students were sitting at their familiar house tables in the Great Hall, looking at the trembling first years that were about to be sorted. Harry looked at the high table and felt saddened not to see Dumbledore sitting there. No one else was looking at the high table, or the first years for that matter. It seemed that Harry was still the center of attention. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy and Goyle sitting side-by-side, arms across their chests.

Professor Flitwick, the new deputy Headmaster, stepped forward with a stool and the famous sorting hat. He set both down and pulled out a scroll.

"When I call your name, please step up to be sorted," Flitwick squeaked. Harry saw the first years shaking uncontrollably and smiled, remembering exactly how he felt when he first arrived.

"Abbot, Paul." A small boy walked up the stairs slowly.

"Hannah's little brother," Hermione said. "It's a shame she didn't come back this year too."

"She did," Ron said, pointing over to the Hufflepuff table. Hannah Abbot, who was in the same year as Harry, left the school during their sixth year when her mother was killed by Death Eaters.

"It seems Dumbledore made sure to give everyone the chance to come back." Harry said. "Everyone who wasn't able to finish because of Voldemort."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the sorting hat shouted. The Great Hall applauded as Paul Abbot ran down the staircase and joined his sister.

"Brewer, Sarah." A little girl ran hurriedly up the stairs and shoved the hat on her head without hesitation.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry clapped with the rest of his House as their newest member joined them.

"Chang, Benny." Harry watched as Cho's little brother became a Ravenclaw. Flitwick continued down the list and soon, Harry's stomach was telling him how hungry he was. Finally, Gary Zapata became a Ravenclaw, and Professor McGonagall called for silence.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts," she said. "As you all know, we have entered a new age of wizardry. The Dark Lord Voldemort has been defeated--"

"Hooray Potter!" someone shouted. This caused the entire Great Hall to erupt in renewed cheers.

"--and it is with pleasure that I can say for the moment we no longer have anything to fear," Professor McGonagall finished. "We would like to welcome Professors Aberforth Dumbledore and Horace Slughorn. Professor Dumbledore will take up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he is now the head of the Gryffindor House. Professor Slughorn will replace Severus Snape as the potions master, and the head of the Slytherin House."

"Ugh…" Ron groaned. "Here comes the Slug Club again."

"We would also like to welcome Augusta Longbottom, who will now be teaching Transfiguration."

The entire Gryffindor table turned to see Neville's grandmother waving at the students. Neville was smiling weakly.

"At least you'll never forget anything again," Ron said with a shrug.

"Now, enough talk," Professor McGonagall said with a smile. "Time to eat!" Suddenly, the plates filled up and the Great Hall burst into appreciative cheers. Harry was finally able to forget what had bothered him and was able to enjoy himself. He was able to forget the fact that Snape was gone... he was able to forget for a few hours the guilt he felt... he was able to put out of his mind Malfoy's recent change of heart...

When Harry collapsed in his four poster bed a few hours later, he finally felt like he was home… at least, he felt more at home than anywhere else, save the Borrow.


End file.
